


Recovery Is A Long Process

by Lolcats444



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Freedom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, set in 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcats444/pseuds/Lolcats444
Summary: In 2004, a 14 year old Jean-Eric Vergne was kidnapped in plain sight after attending a karting race that he had attended with his parents. For the past 14 years, there have been no traces and nobody has been able to find him and was soon presumed dead by many and the case soon went cold.For the past 14 years, Jean-Eric Vergne has been living in the basement of his captor's house and over those 14 years, he has had gone through so much and had given birth to 3 beautiful children, 2 sons and a daughter.Having found out he was having his 4th child, Jean-Eric decides he's going to escape and is given a perfect opportunity which he takes, freeing himself and his children from their captor's.This follows his escape, recovery and how he's able to begin to trust people more which leads to him falling in love for the first time...
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Life In The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the children only know how to speak French so in any conversation between Jean-Eric and his children will be in French but as I'm not French, I'm unable to write in French what they're saying so I thought I would just mention it here.
> 
> Any other conversation will be in English unless I say otherwise.

Jean-Eric woke up that morning and sighed softly, looking at the ceiling of the basement he was being kept in. This had been his home for the past 14 or so years. When he was 14 after a karting event, he was taken in plain sight by this couple who he only knew as ‘Sir’ and ‘Ma’am’. He had been kept in the same basement for the past 14 years and in the space of those years, he had given birth to 3 beautiful children. Louis, his oldest, was 12 years old, Andre who was 8 years old and Annabelle, his youngest, had just turned 4 years old.

To make sure no-one noticed him in public when he was allowed to go out with the kids out when Sir and Ma’am took them out to the park, they had dyed his ha from a nice light brown to black and made him wear coloured contacts as well as either glasses or sunglasses, so it covered up his true eye colour. Even though it had been years since they had taken, and he was a lot older and looked a lot different from when he was taken, they were worried that someone would recognise him and they couldn't risk that at all.

Jean-Eric looked over at his babies as they slept, all 4 of them having to share a rather large bed. He smiled softly and reached over to play with Annabelle’s hair a little. He was doing his best to teach them the best he could, but he wasn’t exactly trained, he hadn’t gotten to complete school and he wasn’t exactly interested in education as when he was younger he was mainly focused on doing karting.

He sighed softly as he sat up on the bed, looking at his sleeping children one last time before getting out of bed. He was hit with a slight wave of dizziness and grabbed onto the headboard, regaining his balance slightly before shaking it off and heading into the kitchen. For a basement, it had been well equipped to have someone live in there. There was a kitchen with a working oven and fridge that they restocked every week for them, there was a small bathroom with a bath so that he could wash the children and so on and the last area was the living area/bedroom. The bed was against the far wall and there was a small table for the children to sit at then there was a sofa with a coffee table. There were plenty of toys, books, and colouring for the children so that they were occupied.

There were some occasions where Sir and/or Ma’am would take the children out to the park or for a walk while the other stayed in the house with Jean-Eric if he wasn't allowed to go along, mainly so that they didn’t see what the other did to him while they were out. The children would see the bruises and as Jean-Eric didn’t want to explain to them the truth, he lied to them saying he either fell over or something like that. They would believe him, but he felt like Louis was catching onto him, knowing that he was lying to them to protect them.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking in there to see he could make them for breakfast and decided as he had gotten the ingredients he had asked for, he was going to make the children pancakes for breakfast. He hadn’t really been able to eat a lot due to the sickness he had been getting and was able to conclude that he was pregnant but didn’t want to tell them until he was 100% sure he was.

He manage to make them the pancakes and get them plated up before the children began to wake up one by one, first was Louis who was always the first one up out of the 3 with Andre being the second one and Annabelle being the last one. They always climbed out of bed and immediately walked over table ready for breakfast. He picked up the 3 plates and carried them out to the children who were sat at the table, all of them speaking in French.

He looked at them and smiled softly as he listened to them talking. All of them knew had learned how to speak French as that was the language Jean-Eric had talked to them as they were growing up. They all had very little knowledge of speaking English even though that was the language that Sir and Ma’am spoke in. They had picked up the basics but that was about, Jean-Eric didn’t really want them to know as that would mean they would understand some of the things that those two talked to him and called him different names and he didn’t want them to understand what any of that meant. He was quite happy with them having French as the main language that they knew and that being about it.

He placed their plates down in front of them, which turned their attention from talking to each other to looking up at him and smiling brightly. Annabelle got out of her seat and ran over to Jean-Eric, hugging his legs as she smiled up at him.

“Good Morning Papa!” She exclaimed happily before Jean-Eric picked her up. Normally he didn’t pick her up, but he loved to get cuddles from her in the morning.

“Good Morning baby, did you sleep well?” He asked as she wrapped her small arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. “I slept really well Papa! I had a really nice dream where we went to the park and all played together.”

“Did you have fun playing in the park sweetie?” He asked as he put her back down on her chair.

She smiled brightly as she nodded. “Yeah I had so much fun Papa!”

Jean-Eric smiled and nodded softly as he looked over at the other two. “Did my two boys sleep well?”

The boys looked at him and smiled then nodded before they all started to eat their breakfast. Jean-Eric smiled softly before he headed back into the kitchen to clean up the pans and dishes he used to make breakfast. He sighed softly and turned on the radio he had been given to listen to the news and music, having been given it a couple years ago so that he had something to listen to while he cleaned or was doing other chores. Midway through cleaning the dishes, he heard the basement door open meaning that Sir and Ma’am were coming down to probably check on them. Jean-Eric put down the dish he was cleaning and headed over to stand near the bottom of the stairs as he watched them walk down.

Sir was the oldest of the two, he was in his early 40’s and had bright blue eyes and light chestnut hair. He was about 6’0 and was quite muscly from what Jean-Eric could make out. He had a couple piercings such as the one in his nose and had plenty of tattoos across his body, the main one being the snake tattoo he had on his left bicep. He had a scar that ran down his cheek, having apparently gotten it when he was younger.

Ma’am was younger, only being in her about late 30’s and had dark brow eyes with dyed red hair that went down to about her breasts. She was shorter that Sir, being about 5’7 and was lean and had slight muscles from what Jean-Eric could make out. She had a few more piercings that Sir, having a few in each of her ears and one in her nose and from what he had seen, she had a belly button piercing as well. She only had a few tattoos with one of the being a blue and purple butterfly on her right shoulder. She only really had one scar that ran down her left bicep from when she was attacked as a teen.

He had never really found out what their names were and every time that he had tried to, they had stopped him and punished him for snooping into something he didn’t need to know. Over the years though, he had managed to work out that they were married, and their initials were L.R.W and S.J.W which got him slightly closer to working out who exactly they were.

They both walked down the stairs, Sir in front while Ma’am was behind him. The children were too busy eating their breakfast and talking to notice that they were coming down the stairs. Jean-Eric had managed to position the table so they couldn’t really see him when he was talking to Sir and Ma’am, he didn’t want them to see if they ended up doing anything to him like those two have done before.

Sir looked at Jean-Eric and smiled at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Good Morning Jean-Eric, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked like he did every morning.

Jean-Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. “Like I have been feeling the past week or so, meaning I feel like absolute crap if I’m honest.”

Ma’am held out a small bag for him. “I bought these like you asked, how certain are you that you’re pregnant again?”

Jean-Eric smiled softly and took the bag from her. “Merci, and I’m pretty certain that I am with the morning sickness and dizziness I’ve been getting. Those were the first signs with those 3 so yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Sir looked at Ma’am and smiled softly before looking back at the Frenchman. “Do you think you would be up for coming out with us? The children will be coming as well. We were planning to take you lot somewhere different for once.”

Jean-Eric looked over at the children, who were still happily talking to each other, before looking back at them and nodding softly. “I should be, and I suppose the children need to get some fresh air as they haven’t had any in a little while. Where are you on about taking us?”

“We’ve managed to get VIP tickets to a Formula E race in Paris today, which gives you 4 time to explore the paddock and maybe even talk to some drivers.” Sir explained to him.

“What’s Formula E? I’ve never really heard about it…” Jean-Eric asked, looking a little confused.

“It’s basically an electric version of Formula 1 and they tend to race on a lot of street circuits and it’s pretty close so we thought we might take you and the children to watch it. it gets us all out for the day and it’s a pretty nice and something new for them to see.” Sir told him before sighing softly. “And as you know, any funny business and you know what happens don’t you?”

Jean-Eric sighed softly and nodded. “I get punished in any way that either of you two choose.”

Sir nodded softly. “I’m glad you remembered. You have an hour to get those three ready before we leave. You can take the test before we go or when we come back later, it’s up to you.” He said before they turned around and began walking back up the stairs. “Knock on the door when you’re ready.”

Jean-Eric sighed softly and nodded, watching as they walked up the stairs and out of the basement, shutting and locking the door behind them. After they had left, he walked over to where the children were sat on the sofa having finished their breakfast and were still talking to each other as Annabelle and Andre were colouring while Louis was reading a book.

Annabelle looked up at him and smiled. “Hey Papa, we finished eating and decided to colour.”

“What did those two want Papa?” Louis asked as he looked up from his book to look at Jean-Eric.

He smiled at them and moved to sit on the sofa next to them, placing the bag of pregnancy tests down on the floor beside the sofa in a way so that the children wouldn’t see them. “They came down to ask if we wanted to go out with them for the day.”

Andre looked at him and smiled, cheering a little. “Yay! Where are we going Papa? Are we gonna see something cool?”

Jean-Eric smiled and nodded softly. “They’re taking us to see a race that isn’t that far away…meaning we’re gonna see some car race around a track.”

Andre looked at him with wide eye, a massive smile on his cheek. “I’ve always wanted to see cars race Papa, isn’t that what you wanted to do when you were younger.”

Jean-Eric sighed softly and nodded. “Yeah that was Papa’s dream before everything happened, I did a lot of karting and won a couple races.”

Andre looked at him and nodded. Annabelle looked at him and smiled brightly as she climbed onto his lap and hugged him. “Love you Papa…is it okay if I wear my favourite dress today? I wanna look pretty…”

Jean-Eric smiled softly and nodded. “Of course, you can baby girl and if you don’t take too long, I can put your hair into two plaits and put some pretty hairclips into your hair.” He told her which made her gasp and smiled brightly. She thanked him quickly before climbing off his lap and running over to the wardrobe to grab the dress she wanted to wear.

Jean-Eric smiled and stood up from the sofa, smiling at the boys. “You three have about an hour to get ready before we really have to leave.” He told them before he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him before sighing and leaning back against the door.e He

He pulled the box of pregnancy tests out of the bag. He had asked Ma’am if she could get him one with 3 tests in, just so that he could be sure. He read the instructions and pulled the tests and placed two of them in the sink as he kept one in his hand.

He took all three and placed them on the side of the bath as he waited the three minutes he had to. He had began thinking as he waited, he had promised himself that he couldn’t raise another child down there in the basement and if he did end up pregnant, he would try his best to escape with the 2 boys and Annabelle. He knew that this would be the best chance to escape and get out without the children getting hurt.

He began planning a small plan in his head before the three or so minutes were over. He took a deep breath and turned each of the tests over to look at the results each of them had…all three of them saying that he was about 3 weeks pregnant.

Looks like he would have to put his plan into action…


	2. Planning the Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have mentioned before, all conversations between JEV and his children are in French while all the other conversations are in English unless I say otherwise.

Once Jean-Eric had finished in the bathroom, having hid the tests so the children or Sir and Ma’am couldn’t find them, he unlocked the door and walked out to see all 3 children dressed and sat on the sofa waiting. Annabelle looked over at him and smiled before getting up with her hairbrush, hairbands, and clips in her hand.

“Papa! I got dressed really quickly so you could do my hair!” She exclaimed happily.

Jean-Eric smiled and nodded, taking the hairbrush and hair bands from her. “Thank you sweetheart, now you need to hold onto the hairclips for me and stay still for me. Can you do that for me?”

Annabelle smiled brightly and nodding her head, turning around so that he could brush her hair and put it into plaits like he promised. Jean-Eric smiled and began brushing through her hair before putting it into two identical plaits. He took the clips from her and began slipping them into her hair, smiling a little as he saw she had picked out her favourite sparkly ones.

“There we go baby you’re looking very pretty today.” He told her once he had finished.

She ran to look in the mirror on the wall before running back over to her Papa and hugging his legs tightly. “Thank you Papa!”

Jean-Eric smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome baby.”

She smiled and let go of his legs before running back over to the sofa, climbing onto it before picking up one of her colouring books and continued colouring. Jean-Eric smiled softly and walked past, placing kisses to the top of each of their heads before heading over to the bedroom area. He sighed and walked over to the small wardrobe that had his clothes in. He opened the drawers and pulled out some clothes, including his jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

He placed them down on the bed and sat down on the edge. he could see himself in the mirror and sighed softly, a hand moving to rest on his stomach. He had to get out of here, he couldn’t raise another child like this, they all deserved to have a better life than this. He had the plan all thought out, but he would have to tell the children what he had planned, and he didn’t know how they would take it. Louis was pretty smart even though he didn’t have much of an education so hopefully he might understand what he was trying to do but the younger two…he just hoped they might understand and go along with it.

He stood up from the bed and slipped off his pyjamas, throwing them into the wash basket, before slipping his clothes on. He noticed that he had put a little weight on and just thought that it was because there was a baby growing inside him after all and his children all seemed to be bigger than usual which he didn’t really mind.

He walked out of the bedroom area and over to the sofa, sitting on the edge next to them. “You three…I’m gonna need you to listen what Papa is going to tell you okay?”

All three of them looked up at him and nodded softly, Louis frowning slightly as he did. “What’s going on Papa?”

Jean-Eric sighed softly as he looked at him. “Let’s just say that I found out some news and it made me realise that we can’t live down here anymore, we don’t deserve this.”

“What does that mean Papa? Does that mean we’re gonna escape?” Andre asked, a little wide eyed.

Jean-Eric looked at him and nodded softly. “Yeah it does, and I have a plan, so I need you three to listen to me carefully okay?” He said, all three of them nodding their heads in agreement.

“What’s the plan Papa?”

“What the plan is that I’m going to write a note and give it to the person who takes the tickets, I’m probably gonna have to hand them in to them as Sir and Ma’am don’t know how to speak French and I do. I’m gonna give them the note and tell them not to open it until we’ve walked away and to follow the instructions on the note.” He explained to them. “After a little while Annabelle and Andre, you two are gonna ask Sir and Ma’am if you can go to the bathroom. You remember what I told you to say?”

Both Annabelle and Andre nodded. “Yeah we do Papa, we’ve practised it a little.”

Jean-Eric looked at them and nodded. “Okay, that’s great baby. Now after you come out, I want you to run away from them as fast as you can, they won’t be able to catch you as it may be crowded and you’re small so they won’t be able to see you. I want you to run into any of the garages with of the adults in and say that you’ve lost your Papa and I want you to give them my full name.”

“What is your full name Papa?” Annabelle asked, looking at him a little confused.

“My full name is Jean-Eric Vergne, I also want you to tell them I was born on the 25th of April in 1990 and that I was taken in May of 2004. Can you remember that for me babies?”

Annabelle and Andre looked at him and nodded softly. “We can remember that Papa.”

Jean-Eric smiled softly and nodded, kissing each of their foreheads. “Thank you babies. Meanwhile, you’re gonna be with me Louis. As you probably have noticed, I haven’t been feeling very well and we’re gonna use that to our advantage. I’m gonna take out my contacts out and take off my glasses so they may recognise who I am and then I want you to walk over to the nearest garage and tell them that I’m feeling really ill. By any luck, at least one person will come with you to help me. I’ll be sat down or leaning against something when you find me.”

“What are we gonna do after that?” Louis asked. “Won’t they come over and find out what we’re doing?”

Jean-Eric looked at him and sighed softly. “At this time, I would hope that at least one person would have called the police. if they were to find any of us, I want you to shout that those two were the ones who kidnapped me 14 years ago okay?”

All three of them looked at them and nodded softly. “Are you sure that this will work Papa?”

Jean-Eric looked at them and nodded softly. “I’m hoping that it will, my case is one that is still talked about now so if I would turn up after 14 years, it would be a miracle and the case would be solved.”

Louis nodded softly and smiled at Jean-Eric. “Okay Papa, I believe in you.” He said softly as the other two eagerly nodded. “We do too Papa!”

Jean-Eric looked at them and smiled. “Thank you babies, if this works then you finally get to your grandma, grandad, and auntie for the first time. I feel like they would love to meet you and see Papa again.”

Annabelle smiled brightly. “I can’t wait to meet them too Papa.”

Jean-Eric looked at them and smiled. “Okay baby girl, now I want you three to get your socks and shoes on while I write the note I told you about okay?” He said and all three nodded before they jumped off the sofa and began to do what he asked.

Jean-Eric smiled softly and grabbed a piece of plain paper and a pen before he began writing the note. The note was in French and it read: ‘ _Dear whoever reads this, my name is Jean-Eric Vergne, and I was kidnapped 14 years ago from a karting event where I had gotten second place that day, which is something that was never released I think. I am not dead but have been locked in a basement for these past years. I need you to do me a favour, either ring the police or go visit them but if you do, it needs to be quick. You need to ask to talk to the detective that was the head of my case and tell him about the note and that we need police at the Formula E paddock, but they need to be in casual clothes not to raise any suspicion. If either of my captors, who have the initials of L.R.W and S.J.W, catch onto anything, they’ll take us back and I will be punished for doing this and I don’t want them to hurt the child growing inside of me. You can choose to ignore this note but if you don’t, there may be bigger consequences. Please help me save myself and my children from this horrible life we have to live for years.’_

Jean-Eric sighed and read through the note one more time before he folded it and slipped it into one of his pockets, hoping that Sir or Ma’am wouldn’t search him. He sighed and put the pen down and got up off the sofa and finished getting ready, slipping his shoes on before putting his coloured contacts in and put his glasses on. He grabbed his leather jacket he had been given before heading over to the stairs where the children was stood waiting for him.

He looked at them and smiled softly. “If you’re ready then let’s go.”

All three of them looked at him and nodded softly before they began walking up the stairs. Jean-Eric looked around the place one last time before turning the lights off and following the children up the basement stairs.

Hopefully that was the last ever time they would ever have to see and live in the basement…


End file.
